Shizuru and the Mayonnaise
by Blackfang64
Summary: What do you get when you cross Shizuru, a bottle of Mayonnaise and a sleeping Natsuki? ShizNat story warning contains Shizuru eating Mayonnaise.


**Author: Nimara's story 'What! Grapes?' inspired me to write a ShizNat pairing with a food involved. So here's to you Nimara thanx.**

**Shizuru and the mayonnaise **

The sound of an annoying beeping ringed in the brunette haired girl's ears. She opened her eyes slowly as she looked over at the alarm clock. '9:30am' it read. She stretched out her arm as she hit the button to stop it. She pulled her arm back and turned onto her side.

She smiled at what she saw. A girl with Raven blue hair slept peacefully under a bed sheet. The girl smiled as she reached over to stroke the sleeping girl. "Hm Natsuki looks so cute when she's fast asleep" the girl said while she ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

Her attention turned to the sound of a phone ringing. She smiled and quietly slipped out of bed trying not to wake up the sleeping girl. She walked over to the closet as she pulled out a dressing gown and wrapped it on.

She opened the door and walked over to the kitchen as she picked up the phone. "Hello Shizuru Fujino speaking" Shizuru spoke into the phone. "Hey Shizuru Mai here, I was wondering if you had anything planned for tonight?" Mai asked. "Well I don't think we do" Shizuru replied glancing over at the bedroom.

"Well I was wondering if you and Natsuki would like to come with me and Mikoto for dinner at the new restaurant" Mai asked. "Sure I would love too, I'll tell Natsuki when she wakes up" Shizuru replied as she looked at the sleeping Natsuki. "She's asleep? I guess you'll be waiting till next century till she awakes" Mai said as she laughed. "We'll be there at seven okay?" Shizuru asked. "Okay see ya" Mai hung up.

Shizuru put the phone down as she walked over to the bedroom. She quietly tipped toe to where Natsuki was sleeping and kneeled down. Natsuki turned onto her back as she hung her arm on the side of the bed. 'Ara-Natsuki-is-so-CUTE!' Shizuru thought as she smiled.

"Natsuki loves four things, Me, Mayonnaise, her Ducati and sleeping in" Shizuru muttered happily. She got up making her way to the door of her room. She walked out of the room as she wondered over to the kitchen.

She walked over to the fridge and opened the door. She looked around as she noticed a few things. She closed the door and grabbed the notepad and pen on the fridge door. She wrote a few things making it the shopping list. She looked at the top of the list and smiled. "Mayonnaise, come on Natsuki" Shizuru said as she opened the door.

She looked in the fridge and found an unopened bottle of Mayonnaise. "Hm must be the last, Natsuki won't be happy if she doesn't get her daily dose of Mayonnaise" Shizuru joked. Then an idea popped into her mind.

'Natsuki loves Mayonnaise as much as me but maybe she'll love them both together' Shizuru thought as a smile grew on her face. She pulled the bottle out of the fridge and unscrewed the lid. She peeled the plastic of the mayonnaise then screwed the lid back on.

'I'm not exactly a fan of Mayonnaise but Natsuki has it on many food it's me feel sick' Shizuru thought. "However there is one dish I'd love to try mayonnaise with and it starts with Nat and ends with suki, and I'm going to enjoy this dish" Shizuru smirked as she carried the bottle of Mayonnaise to the bedroom.

Natsuki was still fast asleep as Shizuru smiled evilly licking her lips. She walked over to Natsuki and got down onto her knees next to the sleeping girl. 'Now where to begin?' Shizuru questioned. Her eyes turned her attention to the arm hanging down on the side of the bed.

Shizuru grabbed the bottle and loosened the cap. She squeezed the bottle on the skin above the funny bone and watched as the lump of Mayonnaise slowly trailed down her arm. She pulled the bottle away and she watched the Mayonnaise trail down the palm of Natsuki's hand.

Shizuru carefully moved Natsuki's hand up to her face and began sucking on the bit of Mayonnaise that made its way to the tip of Natsuki's finger. When Shizuru was done sucking on the mayonnaise she carefully began sliding her tongue up the trail of Mayonnaise.

She stopped at the palm before going back down leaving kisses behind. Her tongue climbed its way up Natsuki arm causing the sleeping girl to let out a soft moan. "Hm Natsuki is enjoying this isn't she?" Shizuru asked as she stopped half way. She continued going up Natsuki's arm giving the girl more pleasure.

Finally Shizuru arrived at where it started and gently sucked on the mayonnaise. She swirled her tongue around in circles before removing it to have a look at Natsuki's face. The girl looked like she was being disturbed by someone, someone called Shizuru.

"Now where to next?" Shizuru asked as she looked down Natsuki's body. "Hm, how about down there?" She suggested as she carefully pulled the bed sheet off one of Natsuki legs. She had managed to expose Natsuki's left leg as the bed sheet was covering the rest of her body apart from her head and arm.

Shizuru smiled as she squeezed a trail of Mayonnaise from Natsuki's foot up to her thighs. She put the bottle down before moving down to Natsuki's foot. She moved closer as she could smell something. "Ara do I smell lavender at Natsuki's foot?" Shizuru asked. 'Why does it… oh that explains where my lavender perfume has been going' Shizuru thought.

She turned her focus back onto to Natsuki's foot as inched closer. She placed her lips on Natsuki's foot as she began kissing the Mayo off. She continued up the trail as the kisses became licks. She gently moved her hand up and down Natsuki's legs as she continued licking the Mayonnaise off.

Shizuru could hear Natsuki moaning softly as they became more louder. "Fufufufu Natsuki is enjoying it and she doesn't even know it" Shizuru whispered. She picked the bottle up while she carefully pushed the bed sheet away leaving Natsuki's chest and her area covered but revealing her belly.

'One Natsuki meal coming up' Shizuru thought as she began squeezing the Mayonnaise on Natsuki's rising and lowering belly. A small puddle of Mayonnaise rested on Natsuki's belly as she put the bottle done moving closer to Natsuki.

She lowered her head down and she was a centimetre from the mayonnaise. 'The scent of Mayonnaise roams around here, I'm surprise Natsuki can't smell it already' Shizuru thought. She rested her lips on the Mayonnaise as she began sucking it off. She gently went around in a circle sucking the Mayonnaise away leaving red hickeys behind.

Natsuki began to fidget a little as her breathing rate was decreasing due to pleasure. Shizuru pulled away looking to see a small little puddle of Mayonnaise on Natsuki's belly button. Shizuru brought her finger up to her nose as she wiped away the Mayonnaise off the tip of her nose.

She sucked the Mayonnaise of her finger looking at Natsuki who was still sleeping. 'I knew you were a heavy sleeper but I didn't think you were this heavy even after all of this…so far' Shizuru thought. "Oh dear Natsuki you've got a bit of food on you allow me to clean it up for you" Shizuru whispered seductively as she leaned down.

She poked her tongue out and dipped the tip of it into the Mayonnaise. The coldness of the Mayonnaise began to change due to Natsuki's sudden rise in blood flow. Shizuru leaned in closer slowly sending the tip of her tongue deeper until it reached Natsuki's belly button.

Shizuru closed her eyes as she engulfed the Mayonnaise with her lips while her tongue began swirling around Natsuki's belly button. Shizuru sucked gently while her tongue made circles on Natsuki's belly. 'Mmm Mayonnaise seems to taste so much better when you add it on Natsuki' Shizuru thought. She could hear Natsuki moaning, spotting a hint of laughter in the blunette's moans.

Shizuru pulled away opening her eyes to see a red spot on Natsuki's belly. Smiling to herself she looked at the hickey as she Natsuki had arched her back exposing her neck. Shizuru smiled evilly as she grabbed the bottle moving up to Natsuki's neck.

Shizuru squeezed the bottle, coating the top of her fingers in Mayonnaise. She placed them on Natsuki's soft neck and gently ran them down her neck. She licked off the leftover Mayo on her fingers as she drew lines with the Mayo on Natsuki's neck.

Looking satisfied with her work Shizuru moved closer putting the bottle on the side of the bed and inching closer to Natsuki's Mayonnaise covered neck. She smiled as she began licking the Mayonnaise of Natsuki's neck. Up and down were her motions as she continued for around 3 minutes. Natsuki was breathing heavier as she was letting out louder moans that were making Shizuru lust for Natsuki even more.

Shizuru looked to see the Mayonnaise was cleaned off except for the little bits that weren't licked off. She grabbed the bottle once more squeezing a blob of Mayonnaise on the top of Natsuki's neck. She moved her head closer as she engulfed the Mayonnaise and began sucking on Natsuki's neck.

Shizuru could feel Natsuki's body getting warmer as the girl was sounding like she did last night. Shizuru licked and kissed the red spot making Natsuki moan louder. 'And now for desert' Shizuru thought evilly.

She pulled away from Natsuki's neck grabbing the bottle. She squeezed a big amount into her mouth before placing the bottle on the ground. 'For desert a Natsuki kiss' she grinned.

She moved her face closer as she cupped Natsuki cheeks. She closed her eyes as she gently placed her lips on Natsuki kissing the girl. Shizuru opened Natsuki's mouth wider and slid her tongue in releasing the Mayonnaise in her mouth into Natsuki's. She kissed slowly before the kiss slowly turned to a more passionate make-out session.

Natsuki opened her eyes slowly, she could feel something in mouth. Her tongue instantly recognised it as Mayonnaise as she began sucking on it. 'Wait a minute Mayonnaise?' Natsuki thought. Hey eyes then fully shot open as she looked to see Shizuru kissing her.

She could feel Shizuru's tongue swirling around in her mouth as her tongue became twisted in the battle over the Mayo in her mouth. Shizuru broke away looking at the girl with a smile while Natsuki laid there with a blank stare as Shizuru planted a soft kiss on Natsuki's lips.

"Good morning Natsuki" Shizuru greeted as she moved away. Natsuki blinked and turned her head to see a bottle of Mayonnaise on the ground. "I guess the dreaming of Mayonnaise wasn't accidental" Natsuki replied. Shizuru laughed as Natsuki sat up looking down at the bottle of mayo.

"Uh, what's going on?" Natsuki asked looking at Shizuru. "Ara I was pleasing Natsuki through the power of Mayonnaise" Shizuru joked. Natsuki looked at her body as she noticed little traces of Mayonnaise on her. "Why did you do that for?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara does Natsuki hate it, I feel so hurt" Shizuru replied turning away pretending to cry. "No it's not like that, I'm just wondering what gave you the idea of doing that?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru looked at the girl who was covering herself with the blanket. "Why? Because Natsuki loves me" Shizuru replied. Natsuki blushed as she let out an easy smile.

"Hey Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. "Yes Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she looked at the girl. "There's still half a bottle of Mayonnaise left" Natsuki replied seductively. "Ara is Natsuki thinking of naughty thoughts?" Shizuru asked smiling at the girl. "Unless you don't want to" Natsuki replied as she looked away smiling. "No I do Natsuki" Shizuru replied hastily realizing that she had fallen into Natsuki's trap.

"Very well but this time it's your turn" Natsuki said as she pulled Shizuru onto the bed and hoping on top of her. Natsuki planted a gentle kiss on Shizuru's lips before reaching down onto the ground grabbing the bottle.

"My turn"

**End **

**Author: Whoa that was weird even for me. I hope people enjoy the fic as much as when I was writing it. Read and review to let me know what you thought about it. **


End file.
